XMen: The life and times of Sarah Xavier
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Sarah's lived at the school her whole life. She's never known a life out of the school. Now she's seventeen and after having a fairly normal life for being a mutant, her life's about to get turned upside down. summary sucks but trust me, you don't wanna miss out on this one... rated M, not because I have any lemons... yet... but because I know I swear a lot... hope you like it :D


**okay, so... my best friend Bre aka IceCreamPopStar and her friends TMNTfreak1996 and KellyEliz who are becoming my friends too :) (just fyi) put up their story about x-men... I have had my own x-men story in the back of my head for a long time and after reading theirs I decided "why not!" so now... that's right, coming to you live (well, not really live...) is my own x-men story so... thanks to the three lovely ladies I mentioned above for inspiring me to finally put up my own x-men story on paper and... I hope you enjoy my take on X-men. Warning, I never did read the comics but I have watched the original 90's series and all five movies (Wolverine, First class, X-men, X2, and The Last Stand) so I hope you like it and... r&r and... without further a due let's get this story started! **

Professor Xavier looked at the baby girl that had been placed in his arms.

"Professor?" Hank asked walking over. Charles didn't say anything for a long time.

"Where did she come from?" Hank asked.

"You remember the group that just came in from Three Mile Island?" Charles asked.

"She didn't come in with them did she?" he asked. Charles gave him a look. Hank shook his head.

"She did." he answered himself. "Why? Why was she there? The mutant gene doesn't set in until pruberty." he muttered.

"She came with a girl named Emma. Emma said her sister had the child while they were on the island." Charles explained.

"Great!" Hank exaggerated. "Now they're kidnapping pregnant mutants and..."

"Hank..." Charles interrupted him. Hank rolled his eyes before kneeling down next to the wheelchair.

"So, what's her name?" Hank asked. Charles looked at the girl for a moment.

"Emma didn't give me a name for her." he said.

"You could always name her." Hank said. Charles smiled.

"Yes, Yes I suppose I could." Charles said looking at Hank.

"How about Sarah." he said, smiling at Hank.

"Get out of me head Charles!" Hank said playfully. But he smiled. "I like that name though." he added.

"Sarah she will be then." Charles said looking back at the child.

"Sarah." Hank said, reaching down his blue furry finger and placing it in the baby's hand. The baby squeezed and smiled.

Hank knelt down to see eye to eye with her and she grabbed the fur on his cheeks.

"A little grabby." he said still smiling. Charles laughed at his friend.

"When do you leave?" he asked suddenly.

"My plane leaves tomorrow night." Hank said standing back up straight.

"Good luck." Charles said. "I always knew you'd go into politics." he added.

"What you can see the future too?" Hank joked.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Very funny Hank." The baby suddenly stirred in Charles' arms before rolling over and yawning.

"She's tired." Charles explained.

"Yeah, I guess raising a baby shouldn't be too hard for you. If she starts crying, You'll be able to read her mind and see precisely what she wants." Hank muttered. Charles laughed.

"Yes, yes I guess I will." Charles said as the baby closed her eyes and was soon sleeping in his arms.

"I'll see you in the morning Hank." Charles said, moving his wheelchair out of the room.

* * *

_**Seventeen years later** _

Logan ran down the hallway. He had no idea where he was and frankly, he didn't like it. The last thing he remembered was a fight with sabertooth. Then, he woke up to a weird yet quite attractive woman hovering over him.

He came to an elevator and rode it down, entering a door after hearing voices coming his way. He stood there for a moment before turning around. A group of children and an older man sat there.

"Good morning Logan." said the older man before dismissing the class. The group began to pile out of the room.

"Wait." said one girl, grabbing another girl's arm briefly to stop her before running back to grab her bag.

"Bye Professor." she said.

"Bye Kitty." he said. "Sarah." He said, looking beyond Kitty to the girl behind her. Sarah smiled.

"See ya Professor." she said smiling as she walked out with Kitty.

"Physics." said the professor. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, rolling out from behind the desk he sat at.

"Where am I?" Logan said, ignoring the previous question.

"Westchester. New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention." Charles explained.

"I don't need medical attention." Logan said.

"Yes, Of course." Charles said as if he had known that all along.

"where's the girl?" Logan asked.

"Rogue?" Charles asked. "She's here. She's fine." he explained.

"Really." Logan said, sounding as if he didn't buy it.

The door opened behind them and a woman with long white hair walked in.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe. Also called Storm." he said introducing her. After her walked in a man with sunglasses on.

"This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." The professor introduced. Scott held out his hand to shake Logan's but Logan declined.

"They saved your life." Charles tried.

The attractive woman from before walked in.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey." he said as she walked past them. "You're in my school for the gifted." Charles began to explain. "You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked, still sounding as if he didn't buy it.

"A very powerful mutant. He believes a war is brewing between Mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been tracking his actions for a long time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth." he explained.

"Sabertooth?" Logan said, looking as if he would burst out laughing.

"Storm." he said, pointing back at Ororo. he looked back to the professor.

"What do they call you, Wheels?" he asked laughing lightly.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." he said turning to the door. Scott stood there.

"Cyclops right?" he said before grabbing his coat. "You wanna get out of my way?" he said glaring.

"It's been almost seventeen years hasn't it? Moving from place to place with no memory of who or what you are?" the professor said before Logan could leave.

Logan turned around. "Shut up." he partly whispered.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers." Charles tried.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"You're not the only one with gifts." Charles said in Logan's head.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

Professor Xavier went on to explain what the school was about. How many of the students were runaways. Some of the students stay to teach others while some go away to try to make it on their own in the world.

* * *

Sarah sat by Bobby. John was playing with his god damn fire again. Bobby shot some ice over, freezing the fire over. Ororo, or Miss Munroe, turned around.

"John!" she scowled.

"Sorry." John said apologetically. Sarah giggled beside Bobby. He leaned over to where Rogue sat.

"'I'm Bobby. What's your name?" he asked.

"Rogue." she replied. He made a rose out of ice on her desk.

"Welcome to mutant high." he welcomed her. She smiled at him then looked over to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said, seeing Rogue looking toward her. She gave a smile and Rogue returned it.

* * *

"I think you'll find this room to your liking." Jean said getting Logan set up.

"Where's your room?" Logan asked.

"With Scott down the hall." she explained.

"What is that your gift? Putting up that guy?" Logan said attempting a joke.

"I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." she explained.

"Really? Like what kind of things." he asked, turning around from the closet but leaving the doors open. Suddenly, the slammed shut behind him.

"All kinds of things." she said. "I also have some telepathic ability." she explained.

"Like the professor?" he asked.

" Nor near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it." she explained.

"I bet he is. So... read my mind." he said, walking forward.

"I'd rather not." she said.

"Why? Afraid you might like it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I highly doubt it." she shut him down.

They stared at each other for a moment before she brought up her hands to his head and closed her eyes, concentrating.

She saw him breaking free of some sort of containment. It looked like an over sized fish tank. She guessed this was the procedure that changed him. But in the background she saw a woman. A woman who resembled Sarah, a student at the school. Jean opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Scott." she said, looking past him at the door. "Good night Logan." she said, walking past them.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" Logan said, turning to face him.

"Well, if I had to do that she wouldn't be my girl then, would she." Scott said.

"Well then I guess you got nothing to worry about, Cyclops." he said, dragging his name out mockingly.

"It must just burn you up that a boy like me saved your life huh!" Scott challenged. "Should be careful. I might not be there next time." he said, reaching for the door. "Oh and Logan." he made sure he had his attention. "Stay away from my girl." he said before closing the door.

* * *

Sarah awoke in the middle of the night. She heard a mumbling sound coming from the next room over. Since she found herself already awake, she decided to investigate. As she entered the hallway, she saw Rogue on the other side of the door where the noise was coming from.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked Rogue.

"I don't know." Rogue said. "I think he's having a bad dream." she added as they pushed the door open and stood by Logan's bed.

"Logan?" Rogue said, hovering over him. Sarah stood on the other side.

"Logan?" Sarah tried on the other side, shaking his arm a bit.

Suddenly, he came awake. Metal claws stuck out of his hands and he stabbed them into Sarah's chest.

"Sarah!" Rogue screamed, instantly grabbing onto Logan's arm. Logan felt all his strength leave him. Instantly, Rogue realized what she had done and released him. As she did, he managed to pull his "claws" from Sarah's chest. Sarah fell but Logan caught her. He was still dizzy and felt as if he would lose consciousness but managed to hold onto Sarah.

"Help!" he called holding Sarah.

"Sarah?" Rogue asked, being careful not to touch Logan. He already looked really pale.

"Sarah... Sarah please be alright." Logan pleaded rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"It's alright." she whispered, resting a hand on his arm. "I'm fine." she said as strength seemed to return to her voice. Instantly afterwards, the wounds in her chest closed up.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Scott and Jean were the first ones in the room followed by a hoard of students.

"Logan?" Jean asked, walking forward.

"I'm alright." he said. He held Sarah up for Jean to see.

"She needs to be looked at." he pleaded.

"I'm fine." she said, standing up from his arms and pushing away. As she did, though, she stumbled forward. Jean caught her.

"Scott, get the bottle." she ordered. He ran out of the room.

"I said I'm fine!" she growled, shoving away from Jean.

"please Sarah, let me help!" Jean pleaded. Sarah looked angry but finally let Jean help her back to her room. Once Jean and Sarah were out of the room, Rogue looked back at Logan.

"Logan?" Rogue asked, seeing he had become even more pale. He looked at her for a second as his vision blurred. Finally, the adrenaline rush was gone from his body and he pitched to the floor.

* * *

**Alright, so Instead of Rogue getting stabbed through the chest, I have Sarah getting stabbed through the chest. Okay, well, let me know how you like it so far and as you can see, I may change the story but just because Sarah's there now and, hey, we have no idea how the actual movie may have played out if Sarah had been there so... tada! anyways, hope you like it and... r&r and I'll get started on chapter 2! :D **


End file.
